Torture at The KOT Castle
by Sango5
Summary: [AU, many OCs] The Fruits Basket characters have been trapped in the castle of a bunch of psychos! Now Sir Spork(the psycho who caught them) won't stop asking questions! R&R! Send me in questions, too!


Torture at the K.O.T. Castle  
  
(Enter into a room full from wall to wall with figures, pictures, metal and plastic, big and small sporks. In the center of the room is a teenaged squirrel demon with spastic, un-brushed red-orange hair. She is equipped with two small, brown squirrel ears and a large, puffy tail. She is clad in modern clothes: a black shirt, with the words "SPORK" across the front; and a light blue pair of jeans.)  
  
Spork: Welcome, welcome. I am Sir Spork, but for the sake of laziness, call me Spork. This is, well, my castle. The K.O.T. Castle, which stands for Knights of the Octagon Table. This particularly is just my room. The whole thing belongs to more than just me. Me and my buddies, the Knights of the Octagon Table, live here. But I've started a new little, shall we say, game? Heh heh. Basically, here's how it works. Well it started when I was hyper (never a good thing) on a Chocolate Latte from Star Bux. I, somehow, "captured" some of the anime characters from Fruits Basket! So what I'm going to do is ask them the questions and let them stay here at the K.O.T. castle and see what happens. I might end up dead... Eh heh.  
  
(Spork opens her closet where Tohru, Yuki, Kyou [in cat form from being shoved against Tohru], Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Akito, Ayame, and Ritsu tumble out.)  
  
----------------  
  
"Yo," Spork crosses her arms and leans to the side to attain the ganster look, but succeeds only in toppling to the side and looking like a moron. "AHEM." She quickly scampers to her feet.  
  
Kyou steps forth from the Pile of Human Life Forms, still in his cat form. "What are we DOING here?!" He hisses a threat at Spork.  
  
Tohru scolds Kyou, "Be nice." She turns to Spork and offers her hand to shake. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda."  
  
Spork stares blankly at the protruded hand before her, "Uh huuuh, I know who you are."  
  
Tohru pulls her hand back, "Oh."  
  
Hatori--being the logical one--had to ask, "How do you know who we are?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow as he squeezed and squished his way out from the middle of the Pile of Human Life Forms.  
  
"Well, you're famous Anime stars here!" she gave them all a look representing the words 'How could you not know that?!'  
  
Ayame was--much against many people's will--sitting atop the Pile of Human Life Forms, fixing his hair and fine, expensive clothing. "What do you mean famous?! Do you mean we'll be worshipped on the ground we glide on?! We will have everyone pampering us at our leisure? We'll be offered free samples of expensive make-up, clothes, perfume, and even-" he was cut off.  
  
Hatsuharu growled harshly from near the bottom of the Pile of Human Life Forms, "Shut up!"  
  
Ayame stepped gracefully off of the mound, flicking his hair behind his elegant shoulder and proceeded until he was directly infront of Spork. He took her hand and leaned down to kiss it, gazing flirtatiously at her below his freshly-plucked, silver eyebrows.  
  
"Nuh uh," she pulled her hand away from the hopeless romantic and he frowned, started pouting and walked to hide behind Tohru.  
  
Momiji squirmed, twitched, wiggled, and succeeded in escaping from the Pile of Human Life Forms in one piece. "Guten Tag!" he smiled happily and waved.  
  
"Guten Tag, little Momiji," Spork shined her sweetest smile on the blonde- haired boy.  
  
The Pile of Human Life Forms had just about rearranged itself so it was indeed seperate beings.  
  
"Well, I'm glad no one's hurt," Tohru, the optimistic one, said happily.  
  
"I think I broke my spleen," a tiny squeak emerged from the curled up crossdresser on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Ritsu!" Tohru ran over to make sure he was okay.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall to the bottom, please forgive me," he whispered where it was almost inaudible.  
  
"Anyway..." Just as Spork was ready to explain what they were to do here, Kyou changed back.  
  
"GAH!" almost everyone screamed, turned away, and allowed Kyou to find his clothes.  
  
"Argh, no more interruptions," Spork grumbled. But this was the K.O.T. castle, there were always interruptions.  
  
Sir Bondage, better known as Aurora, came charging in, "I HEARD RITSU-CHAN! HAND HIM OVER AND NO ONE GETS CHEESED!" She wielded a slice of moldy cheese.  
  
The group of men (Okay, 5 men, 1 pervert, 1 woman, 2 crossdressers, and Ayame.) stared wide eyed at the cheese-holding demon. The demon's eyes were darting wildly across the group, searching for one.  
  
"RITSUUUU!" she dropped the cheese, ran in and glomped the poor man, ceasing his existance as a human and she remained holding a whimpering monkey. She squeezed the tiny monkey with one hand as she walked out of Spork's room with Ritsu's clothes in her other hand.  
  
"Now-"  
  
A knock.  
  
"Who is it?  
  
"House keeping," came a voice immitating a heavy mexican accent.  
  
Spork raised an eyebrow.  
  
"House keeping, you want me fluff pillow?" came the annoying voice again.  
  
"NO!" Spork yelled at the voice.  
  
"House keeping, you want me clean room?"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed the irritated squirrel demon.  
  
"House keeping, you want french kiss?"  
  
"What the fu-" Spork was cut off AGAIN.  
  
"I want a french kiss!" Shigure bounded towards the door and swung it open.  
  
The ajar door revealed another knight, who goes by the name Sir Pan. She was clad in a dark green, Robin Hood-like clothing. She was a fox demon, which was made evident by the tail and ears. "Well, he-e-e-llo Mister Sexy!" the accent had dropped when the door was opened and inside was a handsome man, in his late twenties, with his lips puckered as he awaited the offered kiss. Pan grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him into the hallway, closing Spork's door behind her.  
  
"Now, there better not be anymore of this nonsense, or I'll be forced to spork you all to death," she jabbed the air threateningly with a plastic spork she picked out from her pocket.  
  
The group blinked, not scared of the spork, but of Spork herself.  
  
"Now, let me explain. Wait, no, no time. Just answer me some questions." Spork pulled out stack of papers.  
  
Kyou, being the bravest one, growled, "WHY do we have to listen to you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so." Before Kyou could say another word, Spork yelled, "ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS!"  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Who-" Spork stopped.  
  
The hallway was pitch black, there was smoke billowing up from the hallway floor. Only the silhouette of a person--with a tail and ears...--was glowing visibly with a red flourescence in the doorway. A hissing voice, barely audible, sounded above everyone, "Give me the Dragon!" It echoed and died down.  
  
Spork sighed and stated simply, "Spam."  
  
All the spiffy effects of darkness and smoke and such disappeared and only a ferret demon remained standing in the door frame. She was ragged looking, with pirate garb and a black patch covering her eye. Her burgandy hair fell loosely over her eyes, her white ferret ears drooping on the sides of her face. Her long white tail swished back and forth and she grinned. "GIMME!" She held out her arms as if awaiting a hug.  
  
"No." Spork narrowed her eyes to slits, hoping Sir Spam would leave without retrieving what she had come for.  
  
"Then prepare to wage war!" The ferret demon lunged at Spork.  
  
Spork didn't move, and Spam stopped in front of her. "Fine then," Spam pouted and turned around. "I'll just take him!" She quickly hugged Hatori, grabbed the sea horse and his clothes and darted from the room.  
  
"Dammit!" Spork wailed.  
  
Ayame touched her shoulder, "Anger doesn't go with your complexion, dear."  
  
"You sicken me, Aya!" Hatsuharu hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I agree," chimed in Momiji, "anger makes her look funny." He giggled.  
  
"Would you guys leave her alone?" Tohru gnawed on her lower lip nervously as Spork begins to foam at the mouth.  
  
"I agree," Yuki's whispery voice was heard from near the back of the group, "leave her alone. If you bother her, she'll make us stay here longer."  
  
"You're damn right!" Spork yelled.  
  
Akito mumbled a curse and glared at Spork.  
  
"Don't you give me dirty looks mister!" She pointed at Akito. "Now, listen up-" she stopped.  
  
Momiji poked the frozen Spork, "You okay?"  
  
"What. Time. Is. It?" Spork sounded robot-like.  
  
Tohru glanced at her watch, "It's almost-"  
  
"Get in the closet! Now, all of you!" Spork proceeded in shoving everyone back into the small space.  
  
Many grumbles and hisses were heard.  
  
"Okay, stay in here, whatever." Spork started hurrying out, but Tohru stopped her.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? And, if you're leaving, why can't you send us back?"  
  
"I'm going to watch Invader Zim! Oh, yeah. Uhm," for the sake of the fic, Spork thought up a simple question, "Tohru, if you ever want to go back home you'll answer me one question."  
  
"Okay," Tohru said hesitantly.  
  
"Who's your favorite? And you better make it snappy or you'll be stuck here forever."  
  
"How could you make me choose? I-..uh... Yuki." Tohru blushed. It slipped.  
  
"Good answer." Spork grinned and winked at Kyou. Spork whirled and left the room. She slammed the door.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Kyou grumbled.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: Send me in questions you've always wanted to ask the cast! I'll try to ask as many questions as possible, but I can't promise anything. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
